


Teasing Dabi AU

by MasterFabi



Category: Alternative Universe - Fandom, BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterFabi/pseuds/MasterFabi
Summary: This was written for a dear friend of mine who I wanted to cheer up in their time. Needless to say, I love how they play Dabi and everything. I'm glad to have met you and I love you very much!To my Dabi~Written with much love
Relationships: ABO - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Teasing Dabi AU

She waited for him, sprawled out on the bed in something rather revealing. She had ordered an outfit, a very lustful and lewd outfit at that. She wore a fishnet bodice and her hair pulled back in a simple ponytail, waiting and giving a deep sigh.She had taken up to texting and sending him a message saying that she was waiting for him and that she had a surprise from him, sending a picture as well. A small teasing picture of her in the outfit with a mock impression of a burn mark on her neck, sticking her tongue out as she held up a dildo, one about his size and girth as well. She had to guess when it came down to that.She smirked and waited for his reply.

In return of what she sent, he sent a dick picture with the caption being “Get a bigger one if you want me, sweetheart.” She sighed and then responded back. “Just get over here or I’m fucking myself with it and leaving without you.” She thought that would make him move faster when all honesty, he just chuckled and took his time. Opening the door slowly, unprepared for what laid hidden in wait. He blinked as he had shut the door, watching her closely, not wanting to let her see his internal reaction. An array of toys laid sprawled across the sheets, rope awaiting an itching hand, set just at the beds end. She was also blindfolded so that she was more ready for him to take her, her arms above her head and handcuffed to the barred headboard of their bed and her thighs rubbing together with excitement. 

Everything on the bed made it all the more exciting, considering she had put a lot of thought into it and wasn’t going to give up on the chance to show him exactly how she just like him but with a few differences. Guess he was going in for one hell of a surprise. She wasn’t going to go easy and just caved to him, oh no. She was going to show him exactly what it takes for her to submit. Hearing him just chuckle as the door clicked, locking it behind him so that no one could interfere in what was about to happen. She was aroused beyond reason, he could probably smell that and probably could tell just by watching her actions. What he didn’t know was that she had a tiny bit of Alpha inside of her so she was going to fight him on some level before she really submits to him like the Omega inside of her lusts for.

She bit her bottom lip, playing with her tongue ring and lip ring as she waited. Boot steps were heard until she couldn’t hear them, the sound of clothing replacing them soon after. A shirt was thrown off and she heard his belt unbuckle.A toy was removed from the bed, shifting the mattress and letting Dabi know that her male counterpart had made his choice. The scent of warm leather had alerted her of his decision. Soon she felt the bed dip and movement, her body stiffened when she felt weight soon on her, a deep chuckle came out of him. Her breath stopped as his fingers dragged along her outfit before feeling heat, it was being burnt off, never letting the flames touch her, just to leave a bit of heat against her. She was questioning every movement of his, wanting to see but knew it would be worth the wait. 

Soon she was feeling the roughness of rope on her skin, arching and making it slightly easier for him to tie her up though once he got to her legs...that was a different matter. She made it hard for him by moving them and attempting a few kicks, a smirk on her face. “I hope you didn’t think that I was going to make this shit easy for you?” She asked, the smirk was clear in her voice. Her opposite sighed as she told him that, catching her legs and sitting on them and started to put rope on them, spreading them apart though so get easier access to her dripping pussy. She gasped when he blew air on her pussy, making her squirm slightly and growl at him. “You are already this wet and I haven’t really touched you, doll. Does the scent of me just get you riled up?” His voice husky and deep, proving how much his quirk hurt him from the inside out and also how he smoked so much. She answered him with a growl, her pride being at stake knowing that she’ll be swallowing it soon enough.

She couldn’t lie. His scent was getting to her just as bad as hers was getting to him. They had a similar yet different scent, hers was a bit more sweeter while his was a bit more...muskier. He chuckled as she struggled, trying to get her legs out of the rope that held her spread out before him and was trying to see if she could somehow flip the situation around for herself, see how Alpha he was. He smirked though and ran a single finger down her pussy, parting her lips and gave a deep groan when he felt exactly how wet she was for him. She was practically soaking the sheets under her. Probably a good thing they have clean ones in the bottom drawer of the dresser. He laid down on the bed slowly and gently, running his hands over her coal black hair, the sharp turquoise eyes that reflected his one, her curvaceous form and hourglass body, slowly seeing her move with his touch before he gave her a small teasing lick to her pussy. Perfect. Simply perfect were exactly his thoughts. Her taste..Oh her taste drove him mad, crazed even with lust. So sweet. So intoxicating. I want to see how...innocent my counter is. 

What he didn’t know was that..the thought was running through her mind as well. Wanting to taste him just as he was tasting her. He groaned before pushing tongue deep inside of her, hands holding down her hips as she twisted them, biting down on her bottom lip as she tried hard to get away from him. She was difficult as he started to get harder against her clit, feeling him slip a finger inside of her slowly, giving a deeper groan at feeling how tight she was. It felt like she hadn’t had anyone deep inside of her at all. Hearing and feeling that chuckle against her pussy, feeling that last flick on that pierced tongue along her clit before he looked up at her. “You feel like a virgin. Feels like you haven’t had anyone inside of you.” Fuck...he found out. What now? She was screwed. Indeed screwed. She didn’t know what to do and yet she didn’t show an emotion on the inside as she was internally panicking, trying so hard not to let that seep into her scent.

A little bit had seeped into her scent and made him raise a brow. “Panicking? Why is the Omega panicking?” His voice was still the same tone but he wondered what made her panic. The panic soon was out of her scent quicker than it was there, her just tilting her head at him. “Whatever do you mean? I’m not panicking.” Smooth comeback. Very smooth. She felt him reach up with one hand and pull the blind fold down, which made her blink and get used to light before she looked down at him with a raised brow. He had that gentle look behind his eyes as he went back down, torturing her clit as he fingered her. Her mouth opened with a loud moan and arched her back against him, circling her hips against his mouth and finger. Soon another one slipped into her, slowly stretching her out, his licks and sucking at her clit was distracting her from the pain that was her stretching. Her mouth was opened and her eyes closed just the tiniest bit, feeling him add another, trying to get her ready for what was to come. 

She was slowly getting adjusted to his fingers, hearing the rustle of his clothes had her tilt her head up, eyes fully dilated and hazed over, her scent changing to her Omega scent. She lost the battle internally and was now submitting to her male counterpart, giving a small whine that was slightly inaudible. He gave a slight twitch when he had heard that whine, peering up at her, his eyes reflecting the same thing as hers.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a dear friend of mine who I wanted to cheer up in their time. Needless to say, I love how they play Dabi and everything. I'm glad to have met you and I love you very much! 
> 
> To my Dabi~  
> Written with much love


End file.
